Half-Blood and Jupiter: Sea and Moon
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Re-done. New one called Goode High
1. Chapter 1

**No one is a demigod and Neptunes name is changed a little to make sure he's normal (the Romans will I promise be in this story for once [23 days until HoH])**

* * *

Hey there I'm Nathan 'Neptune' Stone and I am stuck in the friend zone of my best friend who I've been crushing on for 7 years. Luna and I have been friends with each other since I came to live with my dad 15 years ago as our parents work together with the company they founded together called "Sea and Moon" who are working on a way to stop climate change. My dad is nicknamed Poseidon because of this and because he looks like a living form of the sea god, the Moons and my dad have this joke where they call me Neptune as I look like my dad the only difference is that I am a fantastic swordsman thanks to my mom Gina but sadly she passed away a few years back.

Mrs Moon and Luna come to my house every day so that Mrs Moon can talk with my dad leaving Luna and I to our own devices. We usually go to the beach witch is directly behind my house. We get strange looks from people as we walk past because we don't atop o where everyone is, we go to our favourite place on the beach. It's a cliff over looking the ocean and its also the place where we talk about our futures with each other.

"Hey Nep?" Luna asked as I was putting down the blanket for us to sit on

"Si sinorita Moon?" I replied in Spanish basically saying 'yes miss moon?'

"We're starting a new school tomorrow what if we get separated?" She asked worryingly

"Don't worry Dad called in and asked for us to have the same lessons like he always does" I reassured her.

"I hope he has, I don't want a repeat of last year"

"What when everyone found out?" I asked remembering perfectly well.

"Yeah don't want a repeat" she laughed lying down on the blanket

"I'm gonna need to change me look a little so now one recognises me" I said sitting down "You're fine Selene has dark hair and you're blonde"

Selene is Luna's mom's nickname because of her last name Moon. Luna was always what Selene was going to call Lu because she loved the name, it's a bit like mine and dad's nicknames Selene is greek with Poseidon and Luna and Neptune are their Roman counterparts.

"Trust me no one will recognise you not where we're going, Half Blood and Jupiter have never heard of Poseidon and Mum, let alone us" Luna reassured me this time before falling asleep but I'm used to it so I just sighed and sketched the logo of the company we are about to own in two years time.


	2. Chapter 2

School today urg. One good thing though we're out of business lessons with my dad. "Latter dad I'm of to pick up Lu" I said to my dad as I stood up from the breakfast table.

"Nep are you sure you don't want Alex to drive you?" Dad asked

"What did I tell you? I'll go to this stupid school and I take over the company when I'm 19 but I'm not to be known as the son of the great owner of 'Sea and Moon' Colin Stone" I told him sincerely picking up my keys to the chevrolet.

"I get it, keep an eye out for Percy he can help you fit in" Dad said as I walked out and got in to the black and blue chevrolet. Percy Jackson my dad's other son, the year I came to live with Dad I had met him. He's a year younger than me Dad had remarried a year after he and mom split I went to live with mom and never knew my dad, dad moved on to Sally Jackson who had Percy that same year. Sally moved out with Percy when I came into the house and changed her name back to Jackson and I never met Percy again or Sally for that matter and I don't care Sally never seemed to like me **(OOC for Sally I know but it relates well for later on in the story when the half brothers meet again) **anyway, never letting me play with Percy, giving Percy my crayons so in the end (witch was about 2 or 3 months) she snapped and had a huge argument with Dad saying it's me or her. In the end Dad chose me his elde st and motherless child. I hated Sally because if Percy was in my condition my mom wouldn't of done that. I was getting very angry while thinking of this that my knuckles went white with how hard I was gripping the wheel. I tried to calm down by the time I got to Luna's house but it didn't work. I pepped the horn to let Luna know I was there.

"Hey there Neptune" she called walking out of the house walking towards me "Nathan what's the matter?"

"Nothing Lu I'm fine" I lied trying to force the anger our of my voice

"Nathan Stone tell me" she ordered when we drove off

"Percy goes to be this school"

"Percy Jackson the infamous half brother of yours?" She asked

"Yeah well he goes to HBandJ"

"Oh" cue the fake sympathy "sucks for you"

"Yeah I know" replied rolling my eyes

* * *

-E - trident Bob - \o/ VVV time skip

* * *

Great I just saw the son and daughter of Zachary Grace **(Can you tell who they are?) **also known as Zeus due to him and dad having this big rivalry and with them is the daughter of Victoria Jones Grace's business partner aka Nike due to her swiftness in the business room. Our city has this weird thing about giving big corporation owner powerful greek names don't ask. "Is that?" Luna whispered to me

"Yeah Thalia and Jason Grace with Chloe Jones, future CEOs of 'Wreath and Bolts' the massive parts company" I informed her "I hope they don't find out we're the kids who'll own S&M in two years"

"Yeah come on let's get inside and get our time table"


	3. Chapter 3

**About the title there will be more. The next is called 'Wreath and Bolts' about Chloe Thalia and Jason. I need names for companies for the others in the prophecy and the Mercury twins. And to the reviewers thanks since one was a guest I can't say read (I want to say his?) Their books but do read the owner of Miss Luna Moon Selene'sChild's books (that right Lu I'm telling my readers to read your diary :3)**

* * *

So I get to home room and guess who I see Mr Jackson. "Hello Percy how are you today?" I asked walking up to his desk.

"Hello Nathan, I'm fine thanks. How's your mom and dad?" He asked with acid in his throat "oh yeah it's my dad and your mom's dead"

"Shut it Jackson, Dad chose me because I wouldn't have anyone you have Sally, and here's me thinking you and Sally have changed over the years but look at you" then the Graces, Chloe and some others come over.

"Yo Perce this guy bothering you?" Asked Jason

"Oh so friendly with a Grace are you Jackson what would Dad say?" I tornted him

"Nat leave it be nice sure he's friends with the Grace kids and Jones girl but what about us we could play nice and try to get them to be our friends to" Luna said pulling me away from the gang

"Ok I'll try but no promises" I told her

"So Nathan is that your girlfriend?" Percy teased

"No and I'm sorry. Pleasure to meet you all I'm Percy's half brother Nathan Stone and this is Luna Moon" I said introducing us

"So Moon whos kid are you?" Percy asked

"You should know Dad works with her" I snapped

"Oh so Mrs Moon has a kid a?" Percy asked

"Percy be nice" a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes told him "Hi I'm …"

"I know who you all are. Thalia and Jason Grace kids of Zachary Grace, Chloe Jones daughter of Victoria Jones, you ma'am are the wonderful Annabeth Chase daughter of Miranda Chase, Leo Valdez son of Harry Valdez, Piper McLean daughter of Tristan and Lovas McLean, the Henry Cooper twins Bradley and Violet and last but not least Nico and Hazel the kids of Peter Leveque" I said to the gang around Percy

"Ok so you know us, tell us what brings you to this school for future CEOs then Stone" Jason asked

"Don't you recognise me Grace I'm told I look like my father" I smiled

"Still no" He replied

"I am the heir to 'Sea and Moon' with Luna here" I stated

"Don't mess we know Percy is the heir" Nico butted in

"Nope I'm this dopes older brother by around 6months the company's mine this time in 2 years" I smiled "Great talking to you but Luna and I have classes to attend" and with that I walked out of the door with my hands in my pocket and a smug smile on my face. This school is going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent all of lunch either eating, sketching or being shouted at by Luna for being mean to Percy. "Come on Lu we have your favourite lesson next" I told her when she had finished shouting at me.

"What astronomy?" She asked

"Yeah, after that free period then we have my favourite lessons Greco-Roman mythology and Art" Great lesson for kids in this school, they probably only know about their parents nicknames and that's it.

"Come on then Neptune" Luna practically shouted (very unlike her unless it's astronomy or music witch we just had and we have to sing a song about either love or heartbreak don't ask our music teacher is wack) and dragged me towards the class room. Ok so every one in the canteen now knows my nickname fingers crossed that Percy and co weren't there. Half walking half dragged to the class Luna kept saying facts about the milky way I felt like my head was going to explode (my own fault for being a Seaweed Brain Luna always says when I complain about homework but hey I have ADHD and dyslexia so I have a right) "Luna I fell like I know more about the milky way than the teacher thanks to you right now" I complained

"Good maybe that small head of kelp can do more than moan and think of swimming and drawing then Seaweed Brain" she smiled that cute little smile

"Shut it Bird Brain just because you know what a galaxy is and I don't does mean I don't now things" I retorted

"Well then what do you know?" She asked stopping and turning to look at me with her arms folded "and don't call me Bird Brain"

"I know that it'd take over a week to watch every doctor who **(Chloe's idea to make him a whovian an this is a fact she found out ) **episode including the classics none stop back to back" I replied smiling

"And you know this how?" She asked.

"When Dad had the hue meeting in San Francisco I stayed in my hotel room and watched them all including the Christmas episodes"

"Wow Nep sci-fi geek much?" Luna laughed

"Says the girl who just spent at least 10 20 minutes telling me how long different orbits are in the universe" I retorted

"Shut up Nathan just get to class"

* * *

Time skip to the free period

* * *

During our free hour we were sat under a tree talking, well Luna was talking I was just sat up against the tree sketching. "Nep are you ok?" Luna asked when a tear drop from my eye

"Yeah course why wouldn't I?" I lied wiping away the tears

"Come on I've known you since we were 2 I know when your upset tell me" Gods curse you Luna Moon

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Mom's death" I explained wiping all of the tears that fell "I'm going to the cemetery tomorrow"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luna asked with real sympathy in her voice.

I shook my head "You didn't know her why would you want to come?"

"Nathan you're my best friend I want to be there for you I don't care if I didn't know Gina I just know that she wouldn't want her son going though this alone" I smiled when Luna said this

"Thanks Luna you truly are a great friend. I have a ticket for the fencing tournament next week Dad can't come stupid meeting you want it instead?" I asked her

"Only one ticket what about you?"

"Oh I don't need one, it's the best seat in the house by the way so are you coming?"

"Of course I will I wouldn't miss it"


	5. Chapter 5

School I don't care today 15 years ago today it happened 15 years next week that jerk got put away and also he gets out next week jerk. "Dad do I have to go today?" I begged

"Well I could call Selena and cancel" he replied. Oh yeah he has that big meeting with Zachary and Victoria today and next week with Mrs Moon.

"No no I'll just call Luna and ask her to come over are you sure? I don't mind"

"Dad go to the meeting with Zeus and Nike try and get a partnership going I'll be fine"

"But…"

"GO YOU IDIOT I'LL BE FINE" I shouted at him

"Ok Mr Groch I'm going. If Miss Luna does come round no funny business"

"Shut up Dad we're going to Mom's grave then doing homework ok"

"I'm just making sure as you're 17 and have a close relationship" he said as he walked out of the door and I picked up my phone and texted Luna

Hey Lu wanna come over? Dad just left I'm not going to school

N

**Sure give me 20 minutes I told Mum I was ill so yeah I'm not going either**

**L**

Ok great see you later just walk in the doors open

N

I was glad that Luna was playing hooky for me. It's amazing how we became friends saying that we annoy each other a lot but I don't mind just seeing her smile makes me smile and with us beng best friends everyone thinks we should or are going out in my dreams. I've liked Luna for 7 years since we were 10 I have know idea what she thinks or if she has even noticed. If Mom was here she'd be saying just tell the girl and find out, I've asked Dad for girl advice and he said "If you work with her leave it, if you've known her awhile and are friends try it, if you're her best friend let her come to you" I just recently noticed what he said last I was 14 when I asked for the advice and hadn't thought of it but now here I am 17 years old no girlfriend crushing on my best friend. While waiting for Luna I started to draw a girl captioned 'Most Beautiful Lady I Have Ever Met' and I was about to do the face when Luna walked in. "Yo Neptune so plans for today?"

"Not much just visiting Mom's grave and homework unless you've got something in mind?" I asked worryingly. Luna is evil sometimes an she knows is but I just go along with it it's a good laugh for the family in the end.

"Come on let's go get some flowers" she laughed dragging my arm up causing me to drop my notebook "Nep what's this drawing about?"

"Oh er let's just shall we please?"

"Ok but I'm going to find out later promise?"

"Promise"


	6. Chapter 6

While at the grave yard I placed the blue roses into the vase on Mom's grave and placed a picture of us in front of it, Luna knew that I was crying even tough she was waiting by the curb. I traced the letters on the gravestone. **  
**

Gina Stone

Loving mother, daughter, sister and aunt

She was taken away June 19th 2013. Aged 37

Words from her son Nathan Stone Aged 2

"Mommy I miss you,

Mommy I need you,

Mommy I want you,

Mommy I love you"

I lit a candle in front of the picture and recited what did every year "Mommy I miss you, Mommy I need you, Mommy I want you, Mommy I love you. Mom it's been 15 years since I saw you but I still remember everything about you, I remember you telling me once when grandma passed blue roses symbolise love in the rose, sweetness in the smell and want or desire in the blue so like every year I place blue roses in the vase 1 for each year. I'm not alone today for the first time in 7 years see that girl over there" I pointed to Luna hopefully she couldn't hear me but she knew I was talking about her either way so she smiled "that's Luna Moon my best friend and soon to be work colleague. Remember Selena Moon? Well that's her beautiful daughter. Now I know you're up there thinking that we're together but sadly we're not. I still remember everything you taught me especially the fencing, I have a tournament next week to protect my title and guess what Dad paid for the tournament when it first started 15 years ago and dedicated it to you ever since I was old enough I've entered and won in your name. I'll come see you after the tournament bye mom I love you." I picked up the candle and blew it out and picked up the picture gave it a quick kiss and placed it in my pocket and went over to Luna.

"Nathan Neptune Stone the heart of a poet. I heard everything I'm guessing that your mum always said never to call a lady other than beautiful?" Luna said as I approached

"Nah she always told me to be a gentleman and treat a lady right calling her beautiful comes under that. I may of been 2 but it's the earliest memory I have of my mom with the roses and gran. Come on let's go get a coffee" I replied smiling and offering her my arm "Mi lady?"

"Really Nep" she laughed taking my arm and walking to the car "Very well Lord Neptune but you're paying and telling me about the picture this morning"

"Well I did promise" I smiled and opened the door to the car

"Spill Stone" she ordered getting in to the car

"At the coffee shop"

* * *

500 words so far this will be the longest chapter so far. TIME SKIP

* * *

"Spill Nathan now" Luna told me when we got our drinks

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked

"Yes I want to know"

"Well it's" I gulped "the caption is the most beautiful lady I've ever met"

"But the face anit done so who's to know who it is?"

I took a sip from my drink "Me and only me Lu"

"So tell me who is it?"

"No it's for me to know and you to find out" Because it's of you

"I like a challenge, now what about the homework?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to school in this chapter with Percabeth, Jasper, Cloco, Thals and the Cooper twins with Hazel (I have something in mind for Frank don't worry Frazel fans)**

* * *

So Luna and I sat and talked about our stupid music homework either sing about Love or Heartbreak. Personally I don't really care about it but saying that the music teacher also happens to be my music tutor Frank Apollo **(little PJO joke there, it was Frank right?) **So he expected a lot from me. "Saying that you're not going to tell me who you were drawing, how about you tell me what you're singing then" Luna asked

"Well I have 2 songs in mind, Just the way you areWnd Count on Me" I replied "of course I'd be playing my guitar either way"

"Of course, I still have no idea what I'm going to do"

"Sing Count on Me if you want to" I smiled

"Thanks Nep"

"Come on let's go practise for next week I already know my song but you don't"

* * *

~~~~lOl~~~~ Phil the line break

* * *

A week has gone by, I won the tournament again, that douche bag Luke Castellan got out , but Lu and I are on good terms with Percy and his friends turns out Violet and Hazel are the only single ones in the group, maybe my best guy buddy Frank would like to meet these lovely ladies? So we're in music with the gang (look at me I was sick of being in the same room as them start of the week now they're the gang) we were all sat together so I apologized "Look guys and gals I'm sorry about the other day I was angry with my dad before I even picked up Luna and the comment from Percy didn't help" I looked over to Percy in a mock glare "I'm a little sensitive about my mom as she was killed"

"Its ok bro I'm sorry" Percy smiled

"Ok class quite down" Mr Apollo called from the stage "Right I hope you've all done your homework because it's at random I'm choosing you ok first is" he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "Miss Moon, you're first love"

"Great, come on Neptune" Luna said standing up dragging me with her

"Don't worry, first on is good it means that everyone has to be up to your standards" I told her grabbing my guitar and a head Mic from back stage.

"Hey guys I'm Luna behind me is Nathan" she introduced and I waved when she said my name "and I'm going to be singing Count on you by Bruno Mars"

* * *

Skip to the end

* * *

Wow everyone was cheering for Luna until Brad shouted up "YO MOON IS THE SING FOR ANYONE?"

"Yo Cooper yeah Nathan 'cause I know for a fact he'd do all that stuff for me" she calmly said back while I came up behind her and put my arm around her shoulder "Come on Lu he'll get the wrong idea" I said leading her off stage "Thanks for the song, you know I was going to do the same right but for you"

"Yeah" she smiled

"Right next up is, get back up here Stone it's you" Mr Apollo called

"Later guys I'm off again" I went back up to the stage and got my stuff again "Hey I'm Nathan Stone and ask who's this song is for I'm just going to say the most beautiful girl I have met and she's in this room" then I started playing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah"


	8. Chapter 8

After class was finished Mr Apollo called Violet and I to him to talk. "Yeah Frank?" I asked

"You know him?" Violet asked

"Yeah I'm his music tutor. Well anyway how would you two like to hold a music concert?" Mr Apollo asked. We looked at each other then at Mr Apollo then back at each other.

"HELL YEAH" we shouted "Erm we mean yeah sure"

"Perfect. Work together on the weekends to put together your set list and give it to me by the end of term"

"Great thanks dude, quick question, will it be just us?" I asked

"Yes two hours of my two best singers in the class" Mr Apollo replied

"Can we have our friends with us? You know for a few songs though?" Violet asked

"Ok I guess you can do that"

* * *

That night I told Luna why I had to stay behind after class and she was amazed especially that she could help. That weekend I invited Frank (Zhang) over with Violet and Hazel so we could work on the first couple of songs for the set. About Frank Zhang he's my best guy buddy from my first school and so is my oldest friend like me he likes music because his dad Marcus Zhang **(You're gonna love what the AU War God does)** runs 'Peace and War Music' the music store down the road. "So we're playing a gig at HB&J?" Frank asked when I told him over the phone

"Yep. 'The Demis have a gig dude come over I have someone I'd like you to meet" I replied before hanging up just then the door opened and Frank walked in. "Yo Babyface my brother from another mother" I shouted

"Yo Neptune" he started but then noticed the girls "who are these lovely ladies?"

"Wow dude like farther like son. Meet Violet Cooper and Hazel Leveque. Ladies meet the guy I was telling you about Frank Zhang drummer for 'The Demis' my band"

"Hey dude had any news from the Aurora Sparks chick?" He laughed

"Dude she has no idea where I am thank god but as soon as I say that we've landed a gig then little Miss Sparks will be there" Aurora Sparks is a crazy fangirl of mine she's even made one of those 'ship' names for us 'Neptrora' **(Credit to Selene'sChild for Aurora and Neptrora [see chapter 6 of Camp Titana for the reason]) ** I'm sorta trying to stay away from her. Want know what the freaky part is? She's 14 3 years younger than me and she only likes me for my music.

"Yo Water Boy we doing this or what?" Violet interrupted

"Y-yeah sorry theme saying that we're doing covers we need a theme" I explained

"Well what you thinking?" Hazel asked

"How about relationships?" I said

We all agreed on relationships and brainstormed songs. We said bye to the girls and went to set up for next week as everyone is coming down. "So do you like them?" I asked Frank

"Yeah that Hazel girl's cute" He squeaked

"Dude come on babies are cute, puppies are cute"

"Fine fine she's beautiful now carry on tuning the guitars and piano"

"I will because I want to not because you told me"

"Oh how's Luna?" Frank asked

"Oh you know still the blue eyed beauty she is"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so we're all in my garage/music studio. Luckily there was enough seats for everyone apart from me but I'm fine standing. "Hey guys so this is the music studio where the magic happens" I greeted

"Shut up and cut to the chase Nathan" Chloe snapped

"Shut up Swift he's just greeting us" Nico told her. Oh did I mention that Chloe's Nico's girlfriend, Annabeth is Percy's, Piper is Jason's and **(don't kill me I only noticed that I had to come up with something for these 2 so may I present Thaleo[Chloe came up with the name] don't kill me) **Thalia's Leo's girl.

"Ok ok our theme is Relationships" Violet said before anything happened

"Don't you dare say anything Luna it was Violet who came up with it" I quickly said

"What? What would I say?" She asked I just rolled my eyes in response. We told everyone about the concert and I introduced my band to everyone. Of course you guys have met Frank the drummer well on bass is Colin McCain and keyboard is a girl called Lola, I'm lead guitar and singer while Luna is our main female vocalist.

I loved seeing everyone's reactions to us being in a band but hey Colin and Lola are also great friends of mine and Luna's. "Ok who wants a quick promo?"I asked picking up my guitar and nodding to the band. I grabbed my camcorder and turned it on pointing it at my face "Hey there Demi fans, Neptune here with the gang but we're practicing for our next gig at Half-Blood and Jupiter's end of term fair so we have a few guests being Percy, Annabeth, Chloe, Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Brad and Violet. Say hi guys" I turns the camera towards them and they waved. "Be sure to grab your tickets for the gig" I sad placing the camera on its tripod. We all go by Roman God names so Colin is Mercury, Frank is Mars, Lola is Venus, I'm Neptune and Luna's lucky as she's Luna. "Mercury, Mars, Venus, Luna song BS if you please" **(I don't own this song)**

_Neptune_  
Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

_Luna_  
Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

_Both_  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before .. yeah

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

"Thanks for watching we've been The Demi gods and you've been awesome" I said cutting the video


	10. Chapter 10

Right so I have to think of another solo for the concert we all have our duets together and Violet and I have to do 2/3 solos, me being me not wanting a lot of attention I'm only doing 2 but I can't think of my last song witch is the first song we're playing. While I've been putting together a video for the back drop I started to think about mine and Percy's relationship. I mean in 2 weeks we've grown closer than I imagined that we would, then I had a brilliant idea instead of just songs how about we talk about our on experiences with relationships family and all, so I grabbed my camcorder and keys and ran out of the house.

"PERCY ARE YOU HOME?!" I shouted knocking on the Jackson house door

"Hello how may I help you?" A man asked opening the door

"Oh er I'm a friend of Per- Mr Blofis?" I asked recognising my English teacher at the door

"Hello Nathan, come on in Percy is doing his homework" Mr Blofis said opening the door wider for me to come in

"Thank you sir, bye" I said before running to Percy's room. "Jackson I'm coming in" I warned him opening the door to see him kissing who looks to be Annabeth " YO JACKSON, CHASE" I shouted stopping them

"What do you want Stone?" Percy asked. I held up the camcorder

"I was going thinking-"

"Are you sure that's wise you and Percy are seaweed brains from swimming in the ocean every Saturday" Annabeth joked

"Shut up Wise Girl. As I was saying, I was thinking maybe we all can talk about relationships with family friends and someone who's a little bit more" I explained

"Brilliant, but this isn't a way to confess to Luna is it?" Percy teased

I went red "Christ Percy, she's my bestfriend why would you think that?"

"Dude it's obvious that you like her"

"Shut up and get ready for the interview"

* * *

**Differnt format (it's easier) P-Percy A-Annabeth and N-Nathan**

* * *

(Camera turns on and we see Nathan sat in a chair with Percy and Annabeth on a sofa)

N: Hey Demi gods Neptune here with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase my brother and sister-in-law

P: We're just dating, not getting married

A: *far off look and sigh*

N: I know what that is. That's the imaginary wedding look

P: And you know how?

N: Dad likes soppy romantic chick flicks on movie night. Now lets talk family

P: sure bro

N: What comes to mind when I say family?

P: My mom, Dad and Paul

N: Paul being Mr Blofis and what about me?

P: Yeah and about you dude your my brother my best friend

A: Well when I hear family I think of the gang, Chloe, Thals and Piper are my annoying sisters, Jason,you and Nico are my brothers, Luna's the sane one and Percy is the one that hold the family together. Oh and Mom, what about you Seaweed Brain?

N: Me well I think of my mom and dad straight off, but then Selena Moon and Luna come into the picture as Sel was like mother to me when I was younger and Lu is well just like the gang my annoying little bro or sis

P: * wiggles eyebrows*

N: *rolls eyes* now family and friends aside let's talk about relationships

P: Luna and Nathan sitting up a tree

N: carry on singing that and you won't be. Now Miss Chase before idiot here was there anyone?

A: No but mom and dad kept talking about this Luke Castellan guy and how if he was younger how he would be well suit for me

N: *looks very angry* sorry guys I need to get out of here Annabeth carry on the interviews for me

(Camera turns off and Nathan runs out of the room)

* * *

**666words**

* * *

I drove home still angry and went to the cabin out back. I found it when I first moved here and I would spend most nights here trying to think of how could Sally not like me and ways to get her to like me. Recently I input a punching bag in there so I can take my anger out and that's exactly what I done. I must of been there for a while because I heard Luna shouting me and she had her work experience with her mom all day today(I have it tomorrow it's a bloody Sunday as well) and that finished at 7:30pm. "I'm here" I said walking out of the cabin and into the garden.

"Are you ok? Percy texted me saying that you self his house 2 hours ago very angry"

"Yeah" I sat down with my head in my hands "Annabeth just hit a touche subject"

"Was it your mum?" Luna asked sitting next to me

"No the douche that killed her"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not here meet me in the cabin in the cabin in an hour"


	11. Chapter 11 Short but important

**An Sorry been busy Chloe's birthday and everything**

* * *

**One hour later in the cabin Nathan's Pov**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked Luna

"If it helps me understand why you're mad then yes. No holding back" She told me

"Ok well it all started when I was 2"

* * *

**Flash back Nathan is 2 and Gina's alive**

* * *

I ran down stairs to go see my mom who was baking a cake for my cousin's birthday. "Mommy, Mommy" I shouted running down the stairs

"What is it baby?" She asked me

"Look what I drew" I said showing her a picture of her in purple crayon

"Who's a little artist then?" She laughed putting it up on the fridge

"ME!" I shouted jumping into her arms hugging her

"I love you Nathan" She said

"I love you too Mommy" I said before running back upstairs to practise my fencing witch I had just started to learn but I was already really good. About an hour later I heard a bang so I ran down stairs to see what it was. Then I saw her with a boy who was around 11-12 with a gun in his hands going though her purse that was on the side. I ran to my room crying hoping the boy would leave, after a minute I went out onto the balcony witch joined onto next door and banged on the window.

"Nathan?" Mrs Anthony our next door neighbour asked in shock

"Mommy, Mommy with a boy in the kitchen on floor" I managed to say though the tears

"Come on Nat lets go call the police" Mrs A said "PAUL" she shouted "GO TO THE STONE'S KITCHEN TAKE A CLUB WITH YOU"

An hour later the police arrived, they locked up the boy straight away as Mr Anthony had knocked him out and they declared Mom dead at the scene. I spent the time up until the funeral with the Anthony couple then I came here to live with my dad

* * *

**End**

* * *

"12 He was 12?!" Luna asked

"Yeah, if I remember correctly I got told that he did it for some gang called the titans as a ritual" I said with tears in my eyes

"Well at least you're safe" she said reassuringly

"Not really the guys out now so yeah I'm freaked in case he come back for me" I thought for a while with my head in my hands "Or ... or you"

"W-why me? Why not your dad?"

"You're my bestfriend that's why" I told her. Little did she know (I hoped) it was a different reason

* * *

**Yeah yeah I'm a douche for giving you a short chapter after not updating for so long but we haven't had internet connection for a week and it was also Chloe's birthday on Wednesday so yeah sorry **


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like this story is going no where fast. I'm no good at AUs. I'll leave it up enjoy. If you wanna continue it let me know but you must give me credit.**


End file.
